The Other Malfoy Child
by Sworn Never To Write Again
Summary: This is a story about an OC called Sylvan Malfoy, he's a mage and is Draco Malfoys older brother. Please review!      It will be a Severus/OMC and slightly Harry/Draco.


Sorry about the heaps of mistakes! I literally was up all night writing this. I hope you like it despite all the faults!

Ok Everyone. I really hope you guys **REVIEW, seriously REVIEW or else i'll set Severus a large variety nasty potions after you!**

Thanks, Sworn

* * *

Sylvan Malfoy had chosen to forsake his rite of Malfoy heir and leave his home to pursue life as a crystal mage. At the age of 19 Sy had become the best of all mages in his field. He'd mastered the powers of water, air, ice, glass and metal. More fields of magic than any other crystal mages had before. The norm was to master the powers of ice and that would result in earning status as a crystal mage. Sy passed all his mastership evaluations with incredible and record breaking scores.

Like all Malfoys he had the trademark creamy pale skin and striking blonde hair which he wore in a short tousled style. His eyes however took on more of his mothers shade. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had the bluest eyes most had ever seen and Sy had inherited them with the slightest metallic hints courtesy of the Malfoy silver eyed genes his father Lucius carried. He was slender but well built and prided himself on his well refined physique.

Years of training to be a mage had made him strong and he like many others was trained for battle. Sylvan left home at the age of 12 after a year at beaubatton and had accomplished more in 6 years than fully trained mages could dream to do in 20. He was a man who was kind, young hearted, loving, fiercely loyal and who had a strange love of flowers and all things living in nature. The exact opposite of most Malfoys.

A year after his departure his parents decided they should produce a suitable heir and later that year Draconis Sylvaion Malfoy was born. Though he no longer lived on the Malfoy estate Sylvan would often sneak into his old home and visit the beautiful young Malfoy heir. Draco was the spiting image of Lucius save for his softer physique like his mother. He also had much stormier grey eyes. He unlike Sylvan would be the proper Malfoy heir. As Draco grew Sylvan saw in him a responsible young wizard. Powerful and dutiful. He would be someone to make the Malfoy line proud even if that meant going again some of his parents beliefs.

Now aged 24 Sylvain had almost completed his final bonding to his core magic. Once that was complete he would be able to return into the wizarding world as complete and matured mage. Once a wizard turned 11 they were sent to wizarding school or were home schooled. The same went for a mage, once a child who desired to be a mage turned 12 they could choose to enter an apprenticeship or go to mage academies around the world. Their wands were broken and they re sculpted their magic into pure magics. Sylvan had spent one year at an academy in france before telling his parents he was to become a mage. After that no one knew of his existence. Mages were very secretive and his parents respected that. It hardly mattered because no one knew of his birth anyways. He had always gone by the name of Sy Black to protect himself from the clutches of Voldemort.

Mages could bind themselves to their core magic enabling them to do magic without need of any conduit (wands). Most mature mages chose a special staff to use as a casual conduit once the bond was complete. The trouble with core magic bonding was that their magical cores could not be tainted by even the slightest hint of another aura. Sylvan Malfoy would complete his bonding at 25 and would have to remain chaste until after that date.

He was learned in the art of lovemaking however he was completely untouched. He had taken to experimenting with himself after having turned 14 and realized he was attracted to other men. The first time Sy had ever penetrated himself with his fingers he knew he was gay because of how complete it had made him feel. He was nervous for the future possibility of a lover as many would expect him to have obtained plenty of experience. No one other than mages knew that they had to remain virginal to complete their core bonding.

Draco would be entering his second year at Hogwarts. Sylvan knew Draco was more excited to go back than he ever let on to his parents. Draco had somewhat of an obsession with the boy Harry Potter who defeated the dark lord many years previous. Sylvan remembered reading the story of the boy who lived to his younger brother. He remembered how those storm grey eyes would light up as he spoke of the small black haired emerald eyed boy. He knew this obsession would not pass seeing as the Malfoy line carried the faintest trace of veela blood. His brothers mate was the potter boy and once he turned 13 Draco would find out. Becoming a mage had all but destroyed the veela blood in Sylvans system. The blood that ran in his veins was pure magical blood in the literal sense. Once his core bonding was complete he would be able to access the magical content in his blood fully and use his own body as a conduit. Sylvan no longer had the pull towards a specific mate but now as a mage he would choose a mate much as werewolves did and bind himself to the other.

In short on his 25th birthday Sylvan Malfoy would become one of the most powerful crystal mages in the world.

* * *

Brother

I am most delighted to be going back to Hogwarts this coming year and to finally see my dark haired muse once again. I hope your core bonding ceremony will go well and that I will finally get to see you again soon. I can not believe that you have to be away in preparation for an entire year! I miss you very much, dealing with mother and father will be so much more difficult without your regular visits. I thank you for the pendant you gave me for my birthday and I should tell you it receives many compliments from the visitors who come to the estate as well as from students at school. Even uncle Severus mentioned it. My godfather is very hard to impress so I know it is quite exquisite if he deems it fit for compliments.

I can't wait for my 13th birthday at the end of this year. I'll discover who my true mate is. We both know who I hope it will be! My dark haired muse and I have finally become friends Sy! Can you believe it after a year he and his friends decided I was not so bad for a Malfoy after all. Mother and Father just barely approve of me befriending a red head but they're ok with the muggle born and my muse. The rest of the lions have been acting with much more kindness towards us snakes as well. Uncle Severus is upset with my new friendships but then and again he is habitually upset. Uncle Severus is a very troubled bitter old man Sy. I mean sure he's fair enough to me but he's like a bush of thorns to most especially my muse. Once I have my mate uncle Severus wont be able to complain anymore. Dobby is calling me to dinner Sy, I've got to go.

Love always

Draco

* * *

Sylvan grinned happily while reading the letter. Severus sure sounded like a wretched creature. He'd always assumed the man to be much older than his parents as well as tall and bat like from Draco's descriptions of the man. He was shocked at the maturity of his brothers letter. It had been almost a year since he'd last since his beloved kid brother and already the child sounded much older than he was. It made Sylvan feel young. Even though he was a fierce warrior mage and could pull off the cold calm Malfoy mask he was nothing like that when simply interacting with others.

His chosen chastity had preserved his innocence to a degree that made him blush, he was a sexually active being in his own way but his few late night explorations hadn't made him more confident. He was surrounded by others who had remained virginal to be able to complete their core bondings so sex was not a popular topic. He knew what it was and how it was done and had spent several hours blushing as he read about the pleasures of carnal desire.

He harkened himself to a mature 16 year old. He was shy but his training had ensured he could appear otherwise. He knew of his own desires but had never acted upon them and became more shy because of it. He was extremely proficient in his magics and could outdo almost anyone but had never viewed that as an age thing. As far as he was concerned experience wise he was still a teen even if his actual age said otherwise.

He dipped his quill into a pot of ink and began to write back to his brother on a stylishly embellished piece of parchment.

* * *

Dearest little Dragon

How I miss you too! I've bred a new species of reptiles and I have decided to name it the Draconiforus A. reptilia. I shall send you one of my specimens and you will know why I chose to name it that. I am always thinking of you my little Dragon and I miss seeing you. I am sad to say that I will only be able to see you again before your 4th year well after your 14th birthday. I must spend a year to prepare for my core bonding and a year after to retrain. I will make sure to see you as soon as I can. I hope mother and father are well. I send them my love.

Much love and best wishes

Sy

* * *

Draco sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table when he received his letter and small package. He frowned slightly crushed that it would be almost two years until he would be able to see his brother again. He quickly opened the package and people around him gasped in wonder as a small creature uncurled itself to face him. It sat only 3 inches tall on the small black pillow. It looked like a small perfect and elegant silver and pearl dragon with light green wings, claws and under belly. It peered curiously at Draco through deep green eyes its tinny head cocked to one side. Draco hesitantly touched it and it began to rub itself against his fingers much as a cat would making small noises of contentment.

"Wow Draco who sent you that!" Hermione gasped. She had never read about dragons like that before.

"Sorry, I um... I can't tell you. The person who sent it has to remain secret." Draco murmured picking up his small companion.

Harry peered curiously at his blond friend for a moment before deciding to leave the issue alone.

"Can I hold him Draco?" He asked excitedly instantly falling in love with the tiny creature.

"Sure Harry." Draco smiled handing over the little beast and laughing when it decided to test its wings and fly up to butt noses with the curious boy.

Harry giggled when the small thing looked startled after it sneezed and a puff of cold blue flames spurted out of its nose.

* * *

Dear Brother

This year has been so busy you cannot even imagine! My 13th birthday had come and gone and my mate is who I always hoped it would be. I thank you for Spark, the tiny specimen of dragon you created. My mate named him after he sneezed and sparked out a jet of cold flames. I know your core bonding happened a few days ago and since I'm back at the estate I felt I should congratulate you. I'm sorry I haven't written to you, what with the fact that Sirius black escaped we were not permitted to send any post and I know that during your year of preparation you could not receive and post either. Mother and father were pleased to know who my mate was because they knew it would make me happy. Uncle Severus was less than impressed but we've sorted out his problems with my mate and he is now behaving once again. Mother said this would be appropriate for you to wear after your core bonding. Happy Birthday brother.

Love Draco

* * *

Sy beamed at the news his brother would one day be bonded to Harry Potter. He quickly opened the package and just as abruptly dropped it in shock and wonder. Inside lay a pure white tunic with flowing blue patterns winding across the bottom, a large white scarf that ended in jeweled tassels to fasten it and several sacred Malfoy jewels made for a mage. There were large ear rings that attached to the ear by a small circular water blue gem and lead to a larger blue gem and a smaller one that were surrounded by a white gold hoop with the same type of gems carved into diamond shaped points hanging under them.

A small gold shield with celtic knots in the pattern and the same kind of gem carved into a larger diamond in the center that could attach over one shoulder and would expand if he needed to use it as an actual shield. There was a large decorative pendant that could be tied to the sleeve of the tunic with blue ribbons. There were also small white wings strung to the scarf by a rope with beads and tassels.

The most amazing of all was a beautiful mages staff. He un shrank it and gasped in wonder at the sheer awesomeness of the thing. It had a large blue circular gem and feather like rims attached to it. Two white gold hoops hung through the feathery rim and were decorated by long strands of gems and gold beads. The staff was plain blue and attached to the larger gem elegantly with a crystal shaped gem and elegant white gold ribbons.

Sy didn't know when or why but he was startled to feel the tears pouring down his cheeks. He sobbed happily clutching his future in his hands. Now he was a true crystal mage.

* * *

Draco

I am speechless with the pure wonder I feel at receiving your gift. I now truly feel like a mage little Dragon. Thank you so much! I hope this summer goes well for you dearest brother and that your mate will take the news well. I do not blame you for not being able to write me. I recall that the case of Sirius black ended well and that he now is free and is residing with his mate Remus Lupin. I regret to say I cannot be in correspondence for the next year write me again this time next year and I shall receive your letters.

All my love

Sy

* * *

Dear Sy

It has been a year and I am now 14. This past year Remus Lupin came to teach DADA along with his mate Sirius Black who taught charms (Professor Flitwick retired). Uncle Severus was most displeased to have them at the school and at the end of the year he revealed to us that Remus is a werewolf! Can you believe it Sy a real werewolf how cool! Turns out Sirius is my mates godfather and its great to have him and Remmy around to hang out with. Once again we've managed to get Uncle Severus to behave around people he dislikes. He and Siri are being polite usually and he and Remmy have become good friends.

Harry took the news of being my mate well. He and I are now a couple and so are Ron and Hermione. Sy... Mom and father don't know this but I am no longer a virgin! Gods Sy it's amazing with Harry. I know we're only 14 but he's my mate. We fooled around for moths and just a couple weeks ago when Harry turned 14 we finally went all the way. I love him so much Sy and being with him feels incredible. I hope you'll come back home soon so I can gush about it in detail and we'll be able to talk about sex like other brothers do!

Do you have anyone special in your life Brother? I really hope you do because it's great to feel loved. Mother and father are doing well and have recently purchased a herd of Pegasus. They're absolutely gorgeous! There are only a couple of them that let us ride them and there is an incredible black stallion that we see on occasion. Spark is doing well if you were wondering, he has made friends with our kneezle Tache. They're always curled up together when they sleep. It's adorable. Hope to see you soon.

Much love your brother

Draco

* * *

All Sy could do was gape. His precious younger brother was having sex! He a 26 year old virgin and his 14 year old brother was already sleeping with his mate. Oh gods he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He decided not to send a letter back to his brother and he apperated onto the Malfoy estate. He wore a plain pair of tight black dragon hyde pants and a loose fitting cerulean teeshirt. He admired the herd of winged horses as he passed the large expanse of field leading up to the manor door. He knocked lightly and waited nervously wringing his hands.

The door opened slowly and he was face to face with the youngest Malfoy child. He took in Dracos appearance. The boys blond hair falling shaggily to his shoulders, his hight cheekbones devoid of any baby fat Sy remembered. He was taller than Sylvan by almost a head and he was built more like their father as well though still retaining some of the slender grace of their mother.

He watched as his brothers storm grey eyes widened in shock and then a grin broke out on the younger boys face.

"Sy! You're home!" he all but shouted rushing foreword and wrapping his strong arms around his older sibling.

"Yes Dragon I'm home at last!" He beamed shocked slightly by his brothers deeper voice and impressive height. "Gosh Drake when did you get so big!"

Draco chuckled and took his brother by the hand closing the door behind them and dragging his sibling indoors.

"MOTHER, FATHER!" He yelled as he pulled Sy into the living room.

They came rushing in quickly to see what the problem was.

"Draco dearest whats wrong?" their mother asked entering the room.

Sylvan smiled shyly at his parents. "Hello mother, father." He murmured.

They both gasped in delight turning to see their eldest son.

"OH Sylvan my baby!" His mother cooed "You're all grown up!" she whispered against his hair as she held him close her eyes brimming with tears at seeing the son she had missed for 14 years.

"Son..." his father said softly his voice filled with emotion that was rarely there. He too took a turn in wrapping his son tightly in his arms never wanting to let go.

They reacquainted themselves over the afternoon and then at dinner. There was much to be said about their 14 year separation. Neither one of his parents were happy to discover he had been returning home to record the process of Draco growing up but were happy their sons got to grow close over the years rather than be strangers.

It was well past midnight when Sy and Draco retired to Dracos room for some long awaited brotherly talking.

"Gods Sy I've missed you so much!" Draco whispered blushing slightly.

"Same for me Dragon. It's been far too long!" He cried throwing himself at Draco and they hugged again.

"I can't believe you're actually here! A full fledged mage." Draco whispered in awe.

And that started the recounting of Sylvans long years of training and finally ending with his becoming a full mage. Draco too spent time telling Sylvan all about his years at Hogwarts. About his classes, his friends, his teachers and most of all his mate.

"Do you have a picture?" Sy asked suddenly wanting to see his future brother in law.

Draco quickly retrieved a photo of himself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Dean and Seamus. He and Harry had their arms around each other as did Ron and Hermione and Pansy and Seamus.

"He's adorable Dragon" Sy smiled.

"He's perfect Sy, he's loving, and strong. He makes me so happy! And the sex Sy. OMG the sex!" He gushed not noticing his brothers blush he went on.

"Sy you have no idea how amazing he is in bed. I mean he's so responsive and gentle. He was so afraid he would break me when I asked him to top last time we did it. It was incredible. I felt so full and he held me so right. I told him I loved him after, he says he loves me too. But Sy being inside him is just as amazing if not better!" Draco continued with a dreamy expression. "We were both virgins when I took him for the first time. I never knew it would be like that..." He paused finally catching his brothers blush.

"What does it feel like for you Sy? Is it always this amazing or is it just because we're mates?" Draco asked curious about his brothers love life. "Pansy says when she and Seamus did it it was just as good as when Harry and I do. So is it good for you too?"

Sylvan coughed nervously. "I um... I'm not sure." he muttered self conscious.

"You have to know if its good or not Sy seriously! So boys, girls or both?" Draco asked still not catching on.

"Um I'm gay, definitely boys" He smiled at his brother still blushing.

"So what was it like for you? Who was your first Sy? You've never told me about anyone. Do you like being on top or bottom?" Draco kept pursuing the topic.

Sy coughed again and his blush got deeper. "I...I..." he chocked.

"God Sy you're acting like Blaise did before he... Before..." Draco gasped suddenly understanding hit. "OMG Sy don't tell me you've never!"

Sy blushed even deeper so his face was a pure flushed pink. "Draco" he wined pleading for his brother to stop the inquisition.

"SY! You're a virgin!" Draco all but exploded. "I can't believe it Sylvan you're 26 years old and completely virginal! Tell me you've at least kissed someone!" He gaped.

"Yes I'm a...a...virgin. And no I haven't kissed anyone before." he chocked out.

"Holy shit brother I can't believe this!" Draco whispered shocked. "Did you like not want to or never meet someone or... Why?" He pressed.

"I...it's the core bonding, I couldn't you know before it happened. Just don't tell anyone thats why, mages secret." He told the shocked blond completely mortified.

The rest of the night progressed neither brother sleeping as they talked the night away.

* * *

Weeks passed and Draco began to get excited to return to school missing his mate. He and Sylvan had become close once again and people in the village believed them to be twins because of Sylvans youthfulness. This embarrassed Sy to no extent, he was a 26 year old fully fledged crystal mage not some 14 year old wizard!

Sy was unsure what to do with his time once the school year began. He had replanted his mothers garden and moved all his creature inventions and pets into the manor in a separate wing he converted into a sort of jungle at his parents permission. He'd even managed to find and tame the black pegasus. It had taken him over a week camped out in the dark forest on the Malfoy estate but in the end his troubles were worth while. It was less than a week until Draco would leave for school when Sylvan received a letter.

* * *

Dear Mr Malfoy

I would like to offer you something of a teachers job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. I was approached by your father a week ago. He was in the process of seeing if you could do anything for the Order of the Phoenix and it came to me that mage magic would be a good thing to inform our students about. I thought perhaps you could come and partially teach in each class about how mage magic affects each different subject. I've also heard you could be quite an asset to our Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures programs. I very much hope you will consider my offer, we at Hogwarts would be most delighted to have you here. No need to decide until the day term starts. If you decide to accept my offer I shall see you at the opening feast. Hagrid has a nice paddock for pegasus if you choose to come to the school that way. Hoping to see you and Draco this year.

Sincerely Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledor.

* * *

When he told Draco of this his decision was made for him. He and Draco both prepared their things to go to Hogwarts. Draco was dropped off at Kings Cross by their parents and Sylvan made plans to fly Midnight (his black pegasus) later that evening to the castle.

He donned his mage outfit Draco had sent for him the year before, shrunk the trunk of things he was to take to Hogwarts and rode into the sky on midnight after saying goodbye to his parents. He arrived at Hogwarts just after the sorting had finished. He stood outside the doors to the great hall nervous and excited. He held his staff securely and pushed open the doors ready to face the crowd.

There was lots of muttering when he entered the hall. He could feel everyones eyes on him. Looking up to the staff table he caught the eye of an elderly wizard who he assumed was Albus Dumbledor. The man nodded at him in welcome. His eyes scanned the rest of the staff table picking out the teachers Draco had described and then his heart stopped. His eyes fell upon the form of one who could only be Severus Snape. Not old and horrendous like Draco described. The tall man was dressed all in black, his long ebony locks tied loosely back, a couple of strands fell gently around his face. A sharp jaw framed his thin lips and his nose though slightly large seemed to fit perfectly in his face. Pale skin glowed slightly beneath the thousands of candles that made up the ceiling in the Great Hall.

Draco had forgotten to tell him Severus Snape was bloody gorgeous. Onyx eyes captured his gaze showing the mans curiosity. Sylvan gasped aloud and blushed lowering his gaze.

Draco was looking back and forth between his godfather and brother speculatively. He was shocked to see Severus smirk at Sylvan and even more shocked to see Sylvan blush and look away. Hi brother liked Severus? Strange. Draco didn't spare any time pondering the odd reaction his brother had to his godfather. He extricated himself from Harrys arms and went quickly to his brother taking the older boys hand and pulling him to the Slytherin table. This caused even more whispering among the students.

They sat down and Draco once again wrapped his arm around Harrys waist.

"Harry love, this is my brother Sylvan. Sy this is Harry Potter" He introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet you Harry." Sylvan grinned reaching to shake Harrys hand.

"Um hi." Harry said never having known that Draco had a sibling.

"Harry, Sy is a crystal mage so I couldn't tell you about him until he finished his training." He explained quickly.

"So are you Draco's twin or something?" Blaise asked from the other side of the table.

Sylvan blushed prettily. "Or something" he replied quietly.

"Sylvan is my older brother Blaise. He's 13 years older than me actually." Draco smirked at Blaises shocked look.

"Well fuck mate, you look bloody young!" He laughed. "And pretty darn fuckable I might add." He winked and Sy blushed again.

"Oy Blaise thats my brother you're talking to" Draco snapped.

"Mhm, what was that Draco?" Blaise asked still undressing Sy with his eyes. He spluttered angrily when Draco threw a bun and it hit his head.

The feast passed with little to no problems. The gossip however continued. At the end of dinner Draco and Sy said their farewells and Sylvan went to talk to Dumbledor.

"Aha Sylvan Malfoy, what a pleasure to finally meet you." Dumbledor twinkled.

"Pleasure to meet you as well professor Dumbledor!" He said happily shaking the mans hand.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to save introductions ti'll tomorrow. Staff meeting at 9am tomorrow in the staff lounge." He smiled. Turning his head slightly he called to one of the professors who was leaving the hall. "Severus, come here a moment."

"What is it you need now Albus." He snapped annoyed.

"Could you show Mr. Malfoy to his chambers please? They're the ones beside yours." He twinkled again.

"Come on then Malfoy lets get going." He turned wasting no time to check and see if the mage followed.

Sy said his hurried goodbyes to the Headmaster an quickly followed the retreating for of Snape.

When they reached the door to his new chambers Snape swung around quickly to glare at the Malfoy boy.

"Where did you spring from boy?" He asked curiously. His eyes roamed Sys form making the Malfoy boy feel naked. He blushed for he umpteenth time that evening. "I delivered Draco and I seriously doubt I would have forgotten if there were two babies rather than just one."

Sylvans blush deepened. "I'm not Draco's twin, I'm his elder brother."

The shock was evident on Snapes face. "Elder brother?" Then he took in the staff and outfit Sylvan wore. "And a mage." he muttered to himself.

"Yes I'm 13 years his senior." He murmured.

If Severus hadn't looked shocked before he certainly did now. "13 years, making you 26 years of age. You wouldn't happen to go by the name of Sy Black would you?"

"Yes thats what I used to be called. My name is actually Sylvan Malfoy and you're Severus Snape Dracos godfather right?" he asked happy to finally meet his brothers Uncle Severus.

"Yes that would be me." He sneered.

"Draco never told me how um how..." he wasn't sure what to say he's wanted to say gorgeous but felt nervous and unsure about the whole thing.

"How old, greasy and cruel I am?" Severus sneered again knowing full well what the students thought of him.

"NO!" Sy cried in shock at the mans self directed insults. "I just, you're very handsome. Draco never told me how attractive you were." He blushed deeply and looked down in awe at his own daring.

Severus gaped at the gorgeous blonde angel who had just told him he was attractive. There was no way he could have heard that right. This beautiful creature couldn't possibly find him to be attractive.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything, that was far too forward of me wasn't it. Truly I'm sorry." He thought he might die of embarrassment.

Snape regained his composure and snapped at him. "Get a grip you foolish creature and go to bed." He then proceeded to twirl dramatically and sweep away into his own chambers.

Sylvan often saw Severus after that. They spent hours playing chess mostly won by Severus. They could normally be seen walking together in the afternoon by the lake Sylvan giggling as he fed the giant squid large pieces of bread. Sylvan wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with the other man. Maybe it was after the countless hours watching Severus read in silence seeing how the other mans face would reflect his emotions towards certain passages.

Or maybe it was when he was truly able to appreciate the older mans cleverness. Often sarcastic and seemingly cruel, however Sylvan could see past that now and appreciate the glint of amusement in the mans eye when he delivered insults giving away the fact that he wasn't truly as cold as others thought him to be.

They became the closest of friends slowly over several months and after 6 moths Sylvan knew he was madly in love. He had also quickly become great friends with Remus Lupin and he was also the students favorite teacher. Blaise Zambini continued his silly advances on Sylvan but Sy believed them to be more of a way to annoy Draco than any serious interest. The fact that Blaise had approached Sylvan and confessed he was besotted with the Neville Longbottom just solidified that belief.

It was late one evening after he had been helping to supervise a detention with professor Sprout that he ran into Severus down in the dungeons. The man smelled slightly of alcohol and was just noticeably stumbling as he made his way back to his rooms. Sylvan had never seen the refined man so unkempt.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe it, he'd gone to chat with Remus about his class scheduling around the full moon and they had somehow both ended up piss drunk. Quite a bit of chatting and several more drinks later Severus left the mutts and Remus' room still feeling slightly inebriated.

He caught sight of the blond angel as soon as he turned the corridor to his side of the dungeons. He couldn't help but laugh mentally as the silly boy rushed forward to help him to his room.

"Severus are you ok?" Sy asked somewhat concerned.

Severus snorted and moved his face extremely close to that of Sylvans. Sy could feel the mans breath against his lips as he purred out. "I'm sure I can think of something that will make how I feel much...much better." He smirked just barely registering the other mans light blush before he swooped in and claimed Sylvans lips with his own in a passionately demanding kiss.

He hastily mutter the password to his chambers and pushed the younger man inside reclaiming his lips a moment later. Sy moaned into the kiss wantonly. He had never felt so alive. His moan allowed Severus to slip his tongue in past open lips. The kiss deepened and Sylvan marveled at the feeling of Snapes tongue exploring his mouth.

They made it to the bed quickly and soon Severus was shirtless and sucking on a naked Sylvans cock. Sy moaned and writhed on the bed as Severus' wicked tongue drove him over the edge. Snape sucked on him hard and ran his tongue over the slit in the head of his shaft. He gasped as Severus pressed his tongue down onto the slit and then screamed his back arching off the bed as Snape took his entire length into his throat and seemed to swallow around his hardened prick. He saw stars as Severus' throat swallowed him deeply once again.

"Severus! SEV I'm coming!" he screamed. And was shocked as Snape seemed to swallow all of his release.

He was suddenly flipped over and without being given time to recover from such a mind shattering orgasm his over sensitized body convulsed in shockwaves of pleasure feeling Sevs tongue at his twitching hole. Severus continued to tease the opening with hard licks and feathery flicks of the tongue. Once his cock was back to attention Sy was begging Severus to put his tongue inside. And who was Snape to refuse.

Sylvan was shocked to hear the scream that tore free from his throat once Severus' tongue found it's way inside. The hot wet plunging muscle made him melt as Severus rimmed him for what felt like hours. He cried out once the tongue was gone and heard a drawer open and the sound of a cap being unscrewed met his ears.

The reality of the situation returned to Sys still pleasure ridden mind. This would be his first time. As Sev unscrewed the jar of lubricant he realized he would be giving up his virginity and he suddenly felt paralyzed with fear. What if it hurt. He'd experimented with his own fingers but never with more than two digits and having felt Severus' manhood through his pants earlier he knew it was much larger than two of his slender fingers.

Sylvan turned himself around to face Severus who had at some point had removed the rest of his clothing. He had been right about the older mans size. Severus was extremely well endowed. And he shuddered with apprehension. Sy lay back and tried to relax as Severus crawled on top of his body to kiss him again.

He tensed at the feeling of a slim finger at his entrance.

"Relax love." Sev purred. "Gods how I've dreamt of your tight ass." he circled the digit slowly around the hole waiting for his partner to relax.

Sy looked up into the eyes of the man he had come to love and asked in very small voice. "Will it hurt Sev?"

"Hmm what was that love?" He muttered kissing Sy again.

"Will it hurt?" Sy asked a little more confident.

Severus froze and pulled his hand away from Sylvans entrance. He leaned up and looked down into Sylvans eyes.

"Sev?" Sy asked nervously.

"You're untouched!" he gasped. "Fuck!" He cursed and then flung himself off the bed going to the dresser and pulling out a sobering potion. He quickly downed the potion and then looked back to the beautiful virgin in his bed. Sy was confused and embarrassed. His blush was so deep it reached his neck and he tried to cover his nakedness with his hands not sure what he had done wrong. He'd thought Severus had wanted him.

"I cannot believe you almost let me bed you!" Snape hissed quietly.

Sy winced at the harshness of the words and to his horror he felt tears building up in his eyes. "I'm so..so..sorry!" he whimpered. "I'll be quiet I promise I just wanted to know if it would hurt, I'm sorry Severus. I didn't know what to do!" He sobbed.

Snape looked at the boy in shock. He was apologizing for Snape practically forcing himself on a virginal man.

"Please Severus I... I'll try better this time please don't throw me out!" He begged sounding you and desperate.

"What on earth are you apologizing for you silly creature?" he said slightly reproachfully.

"It's just I'm sorry for not being ready for you to put your fingers in, I just got really nervous because I've never done this before and I don't want to disappoint you. I'm sorry If I wasn't any good. I didn't even think of making you feel good like you did for me. Please let me try again!" He begged. He knew he was being stupid but he was too upset to care.

Severus just stared in shock and amazement at the silly boy. He was apologizing for not being good in bed and not accusing the man of trying to steal his virtue.

"Oh Sy love, It wasn't you I just can't do this. It would be wrong of me." He tried to console his blond angel who only sobbed harder curling up in a ball.

"You don't want me!" he whimpered horrified that the man he loved didn't want him.

"What!" Severus choked. "I want you so bad Sy I just can't it would be wrong of me to take your virginity. You have to give it to someone special not me. I can't believe I almost forced you to give yourself up to me."

"I want it to be you Severus. I love you." He whispered looking into Sevs dark eyes.

"But I...but...I...ok Sy." He said gently completely surprised at this turn of events and going to sit beside the blond he pulled the mage up to cradle against his chest.

"Please Severus." he begged wiping away his tears. And hurriedly kissing Severus. Snape kissed back and soon they had returned to their prior position. Severus panted in arousal as his first lubricated finger slid past the tight ring of muscle. He relished in the look on Sys face. One of pure pleasure and trust.

"It might hurt a little Sy but I promise I'll be careful." he said pushing in a second digit and crooking them deep inside to make his lover see stars as he stimulated his g-spot.

"Sev'rus!" Sy panted and moaned.

"Three fingers now love." Severus whispered into the younger mans lips.

Severus spent several minutes fingering his blonde until he deemed the boy ready for something larger. He withdrew his fingers and slicked his own erection with lube. Seconds later he pushed himself slowly into that clenching heat.

"Fuck Sy you feel so good! Relax love, just relax!" He moaned.

"OOOH! Sev so full! Oh god Sev!" Sy wailed pushing his body down on Sevs length and screaming once the last few inched of the potions masters cock sank into his willing body.

They stayed frozen, eyes locked for several long minutes until Sylvan was accustomed to the feeling of Severus' shaft inside his tight channel.

"Mo..m..ve Sev'rus!"

Snape took that as the sign to move. He pulled out slowly and then thrust back inside his lovers hot tight hole.

"OH fuck Sy! Gods yes angel you feel so good!" He cried.

"Sev! Please Sev more! Faster! HARDER!" He begged wantonly pulling Severus in for a heated kiss he arched his back as Snapes cock repeatedly slammed against his prostate making him see stars.

Their thrusting became more and more frantic.

"Please Sev, so close love. OH gods Sev more! MORE, don't stop, don't ever stop." He screamed.

Severus was almost undone by his little loves begging. In answer he sped up his thrusts and kissed Sy again thrusting his tongue into the younger mans mouth to work in tandem with the movement of his cock.

Sylvan clutched his legs around Sevs waist and threw himself into the kiss. His lover pulled back quickly and gently moved the slim pale legs from around his waist and placed them over his shoulders. Once done he resumed his movement.

Sy thought he would die when Severus started to move again seeming to go deeper inside with each thrust thanks to the new angle. A few well placed thrusts and Sy screamed out Severus' name as he threw back his head, his back arched in pure ecstasy.

The clenching of his lovers glove like fit over his cock sent Snape careening into his own orgasm and he thrust into his love coming deeply inside the sweet tightness.

Sy moaned again as Severus pulled out his now soft prick. He lay back and let Severus curl an arm around his shoulders pulling him over so his head was resting on the darker haired mans shoulder.

"I love you Sev." Sy whispered kissing the mans neck. Severus had already fallen asleep.


End file.
